Wasted Time
by jasw494
Summary: During the last moments on the airplane Lois starts to think about Clark and the way she feels about him. Will she have a chance to tell him or is it too late. Rating changed because of this chapter and upcoming ones!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, this is my first story for Smallville I have another one for supernatural, so I'm really nervous. Please review it really helps a writer.

Now enjoy the story!

Title: Wasted Time  
Author: jasw494  
Summary: During the last moments on the airplane Lois starts to thin about Clark and the way she fells about him. Will she have a chance to tell him or is it too late.  
Pairing: Clark/Lois

Final Thoughts

The plane was moving and the loud sounds coming from it were making it hard to think.

Lois kept kicking the door so that the pilot would tell them what was happening. She was struggling to keep breathing. She was trying to kelp Mrs. Kent But the oxygen was running out. She saw when Martha fainted and tried to get to her, but decided to get the oxygen masks. She saw a knife and tried to use it to open the compartment that holds the masks. When she finally got it open her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. She could see the masks hanging but she had no strength left to reach them.

She was lying on the floor fighting to stay conscious when all of the sudden one thought came to her mind Clark. It was so strange that this name popped into her mind at this moment. But she knew better, that name was always on her mind. She started to remember the first time she saw him. He looked great and he wasn't wearing anything. She was lucky most people found a dog in the middle of the rode. But she had found one gorgeous naked men. At first she thought he was crazy but then she realized he was confused and lost. She took him to the hospital and was going to leave him there she had other things to do. But she stayed and then when Mrs. Kent came in and saw him, she could see the love this woman had for her son it was incredible.

Then later that day she found him at the cemetery and she noticed how much hurt was in his eyes when he looked at Chloe's grave. After that so much had happened, he had saved Chloe's life and then he had his small but very good football career. And he looked great in that uniform.

She couldn't believe how many times he had helped someone and that annoyed her so much but at the same time it amazed her how someone could be so kind and generous without expecting anything in return. She felt so ashamed when the whole Lucy thing happened. He had been a great help during it, and at the end he had showed her the comfort that she needed and his words had meant a lot. She still remembered how angry and hurt se had felt when she heard that Clark had married some girl by the name of Alicia.

And then when they showed up at the Talon that night she wanted to run so bad so that she didn't have to see them together. But it hurt worst when she found him crying with Alicia's lifeless body on his arms, he was so devastated and it broke her apart. The look of anger and hate that he had when he was trying to ill the one responsible scared her but it also made her realize that he was capable of anything for the one he loved. They had become friends that annoyed each other. Lois tried to open her eyes but she couldn't there was no strength left in her. She kept remembering moments of her life with Clark. Like the one at that bar.

God she was so nervous about getting up on that stage and dancing. But when she spotted Clark all her fears and nerves went away. She wanted to perform well so that he would notice her and maybe forget about Lana for just one moment. He was so nervous and ashamed he kept trying to look everywhere but at her. When she went t his table he was so shy especially when certain parts of her body had been to close to him. She laughed that night but at the same time she found this extremely sweet. Then when she was in real trouble it was great to know that he was there to help her. Then a special memory came into her mind.

This was the day she realized that Clark an amazing men. He behaved like a father with Maddie, he treated her so nice and made her feel comfortable. She was special and at first she scared Lois but then she saw how sweet this kid was. Clark did everything to protect her. It was a side of Clark Lois was pleased to see.

Then the whole Graham disaster happened and he was trying to warn her and she treated him so bad. Not to mention that when she opened the door naked and saw Clark standing there she felt so vulnerable. When Chloe came by and told her what was happening Lois felt like an idiot. And the when she found Clark buried she felt her heart stop and all she could do was pray that he would be fine.

He didn't want it to loose him. The night of his birthday she was so excited for him but at the same time she knew he was sad because his dad wasn't with him. She had searched for that diary for a long time and made sure it was special and that it had his initials.

The she could recall word by word their conversation. She almost came close to telling him how she felt but decide to do an example with a bike and a Harley. All of that brought her back to the present with her last ounce of strength she swore that is she had another change she would do this different.

She would tell Clark ho much he meant to her and she would try to make the relationship work. She wouldn't push him Like Lana did she would trust him and make up for the lost time. She wanted Clark's promise to come true. The one he made to her the day AC left smallville. She could remember every word.

_Lois: I've known a lot of guys who want to own the world. I haven't met very many who actually want to save it. How am I ever going to meet someone like that again?  
_

_Clark: Lois, I promise, someday...you'll meet someone even more special._

I hope that someone is you Clark. That was the last thing Lois thought before everything went black.

**Note: **I'm wondering if I should make this a standalone or a complete story. If you like or if you don't let me know on a review. Depending on your comments I will continue this story or not! See ya


	2. Calm After The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this. Since you liked it I'm continuing it so here is the second chapter.

**Calm after the Storm**

Lois woke up and tried to figure out where she was. She tried to move but she was weak and sore. She was still dizzy. She saw a glass of water on the table and was about to reach for it when she realized her arm was in cast. Everything was finally starting to make sense. She was in a hospital and her arm was broken. She started to remember. The plain was going up, the oxygen was running out and she was trying to help Mrs. Kent when everything went black.

"Did we crash? It would explain the way I feel. Although I feel more like a truck ran over me" Lois whispered to herself.

"Where the hell am I? Who found us?" Lois said to herself. She was attempting to get up again when Martha came through the door.

"How are you feeling Lois? You gave me quite a scare" Martha asked Lois in a gentle tone.

Lois was staring at Martha. She was ok but there were some cuts and bruises on her face. And she had a broken arm too. But what really intrigued Lois was the fact that you could see that Martha had been crying for a while.

"I'm fine Mrs. Kent considering what we went through. What happened? How did we end up here?" Lois asked Martha in an anxious tone. Martha sat down at the edge of Lois's bed ready to explain.

"Lois first of all I have to tell you that you've been out for a month" Martha said calmly.

"What! That can't be. Is not possible. Why was I out for so long?" Lois was starting to freak out. 'A month! I've been out for an entire month' Lois thought.

"You got hit in the head pretty hard when we crashed. The good thing was that the plane ran out of gas so we started to descend. The damage wasn't too bad since we landed on grass. Lionel tracked us down after been rescued by the police. The was so much chaos and Lionel was pulled out of his car by the angry citizens. Chloe was with him. They are fine together they tracked the plane and went to rescue us" Martha said trying to make Lois understand. Lois was glad to know that her cousin was ok and that they had been rescued. But then she felt like cold water had been dropped on her. Martha had explained everything and had told her that Lionel and Chloe were fine. But what about Clark. She hadn't mentioned him once. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart when a sudden thought came to her mind. 'Clark is not ok' Lois thought feeling the tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Kent where is Clark? Why isn't he here? Is he ok?" Lois kept on asking all kinds of questions to Martha begging for an answer, for hope that she was wrong. That Clark was fine and buying some food or helping someone in the hospital because of his hero complex.

But the look on Martha's eyes made Lois's heart stop.

"We don't know Lois, he was lost during the chaos in the city and I have no news about him" Martha answered crying. Lois wanted to cry and scream but she knew that Martha needed comfort so she swallowed her tears and pain and tried to cam Martha down.

Far away in the fortress a bright light was starting to form and been thrown to the space. The prison were Clark was in was hit by the light and the it disappeared. Instants later Clark was laying in the floor of the fortress. His body was shaking like he had been in cold water all this time. He tried to look up but he had no strength. A deep voice was heard that made Clark relax and get some sleep.

"Rest my son because soon you'll need all your strength to fight Zod. Earth still needs you" Jor El said. Clark heard him and fell into a deep slumber.

Lois and Martha were released from the hospital and they were already on their way to the farm.

When they arrived at the farm Lois told Martha she wanted to rest and that she was going to her room. But instead she went to the barn. She sat down and saw the diary that she had given Clark was on the table. She grabbed it and held it close.

"I can't believe I waited so long to tell him how I truly felt. And now he is gone and it is too late. He'll never know. I lost my opportunity to be happy with him" Lois said to herself crying.

She was deep in thought when she heard Martha screaming. She got up and ran towards the house but she was stopped by the sight in front of her. There in the ground was Clark trembling and looking so lost. Martha was by his side crying. Lois couldn't move, only one thing was running through her mind 'He is alive'.

**Note: **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon! See ya


	3. Awkward Moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this. Since you liked it I'm continuing it so here is the third chapter.

**Awkward Moment**

Lois was frozen for a minute but then she ran towards Clark. She sank to the floor and looked at Martha.

"He's cold, I think we need a blanket" Lois told Martha. Martha got up and went into the house. Lois stared at Clark. He was trembling and not speaking. She pulled his body into her lap and started to caress his cheek to get his attention.

"Common Smallville, Talk to me. You have to get better Clark; there is so much I need to tell you. Are you listening, you have to fight" Lois told Clark kissing his forehead.

Clark was finding it hard to open his eyes or speak, but he did felt a warm body close to him. And that for some reason made him feel better. Then he heard some noises he knew someone was talking to him but he couldn't understand anything. What he did really felt was the kiss placed in his forehead. That made him open his eyes, and to his surprise he found a pair of hazel green eyes full of concern and sadness in front of him.

It was Lois who was taking care of him; it was she who kissed him. Lois saw Clark opening his eyes and that made her so happy.

"Hey welcome back to the living. How are you feeling?" Lois asked not caring what he might think of the situation she was done wasting time and hiding her feelings. Clark was surprised at Lois's attitude but he was grateful for the concern and the way she was treating him.

"I'm not feeling so good, I'm really cold" Clark said. Lois pulled Clark's body closer to him and started rubbing his arms to warm him up.

"I know, your mom is getting a blanket. Hey Clark what happened to you. I mean you can tell me if you want" Lois told Clark looking into his eyes. She was worried. He was really cold and she was afraid that he would get worse. Martha came back to find Clark awake in Lois arms and looking so helpless. She wasn't use to seen him like this. She bent down and wrapped the blanket around Clark's body. Then she helped Lois carry Clark to his room. They placed him in the bed and then Martha left to get food and something to drink.

Once they were alone got a bunch of blankets and placed them on Clark's body.

"Hey as soon as I'm feeling better I'll go to the couch" Clark said in a weak tone.

"Are you out of your mind Clark. If you get up from that bed I will knock you down myself" Lois told Clark sitting on the bed. Clark was starting to feel a lot better, somehow he knew than ina few moments he was going to be alright. But he had to pretend he was still weak so that Lois wouldn't suspect anything. 'Is nice to know that I don't have to pretend with Chloe. Oh my God Chloe' Clark got really worried.

"Lois is Chloe ok? Clark asked a little too fast, trying to get up.

"Easy Clark, she is fine. Actually it was her and Lionel who saved your mom and I"

Lois answered pushing him back into the bed.

"What happened? Why did you guys need saving?" Clark asked taking a hold of Loa's hand.

"Well we were on a plane and it started going on the wrong direction and then everything went worst and we crashed. I don't remember most of it because I was out for a month, the same time you were gone" Lois answered squeezing Clark's hand.

"But you're ok now right?" Clark asked.

"Yeah thank for caring about me" Lois replied smiling.

"I've always cared about you Lois" Clark replied. Lois was about to say something else when Martha came through the door with some soup. Lois pulled away and stood up to let Martha get closer to Clark.

"Hey are you feeling better?" Martha asked her son. She placed the soup on the table.

"Yeah mom but I'm still a little tired" Clark replied looking at his mother and smiling. Martha bent over and hugged her son tightly.

"I was so worried about you" Martha said pulling away and looking at Clark. Then the phone ran and Martha went downstairs to find out who was calling. Lois was left alone with Clark again.

She walked closer to the bed and sat down. She grabbed the plate with soup and fills a spoon then she brought it close to Clark's mouth. He stared at her in confusion.

"Common Clark eat. You need food. This will help with the weakness and the cold" Lois replied. Clark opened his mouth and swallowed the soup.

"Why are you been so nice with me Lois?" Clark asked looking at her.

Lois got up and started walking around the room, when she finally got the courage enough to talk she turned around to face him. But that's when Martha came in and interrupted them.

"Lois could you please go and get some clothes for a Clark, the ones he has now are really cold" Martha told Lois.

"Sure" Lois replied getting out of there really fast.

"Clark, Lionel called. The city really needs your help. And lex is still controlling everything" Martha said.

"Ok I'll go to the city and see what I can do. I'll find lex and see if Zod is still inside him" Clark replied getting up and super speeding out of the house.

Martha went downstairs to the kitchen. Lois came back and entered the room to find it empty.

"What the hell? Where is he?" Lois said sitting down on the bed with a confused expression on her face.

**Note: **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon! See ya


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this. Here is the third chapter I hope to update soon.

Broken

Lois was sitting on the bed talking to herself.

"I'm going to kill him. What the hell is wrong with him? He should be in bed" Lois said to herself laying down on the bed to wait for Clark.

Meanwhile things were starting to calm down in metropolis but you could still see the damage that the virus had done. Clark was walking down the street when he saw Chloe outside the daily planet helping other people get things back in it's place.

"Chloe" Clark said and ran towards her. When she turned around he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you" Clark whispered against her hair.

"Me too Clark, is so good to see you're ok" Chloe replied pulling away. Then Clark saw a shadow at the top of luthorcorp and turned to look at Chloe.

"Lex is there and so is Lana. He is acting really weird but I don't think Lana cares" Chloe said

Clark started to walk towards luthorcorp.

Lex/Zod was reading some newspapers and looking out the window. Lana was sleeping in the couch on the other office with the door closed... Clark went up the stairs to Lex's office so he could confront him. When Clark opened the door Lex was surprised and got up immediately

To face him. He looked angry and ready to fight.

"Hello Kal-El, I thought I had gotten rid of you" Zod said.

"Well you were wrong. I came back to stop you from doing what you did to Krypton to Earth" Clark told Zod.

"And how exactly are you going to do that" Zod asked smiling. Clark started to remember Jor- El's words.

"_The bracelet he used to capture you is the only way to destroy him. You have to put it against his chest and it will trap him again in his prison"_

Clark started to walk towards Zod. But Zod threw him across the room, then he used his heat vision to try and burn him but Clark used his super speed to escape. He appeared behind zod throwing him across the room and then leaned over and placed the bracelet in his chest. Zod was starting to be sucked out of lex's body but not before he told Clark this.

"Just because I'm leaving this vessel it doesn't mean that there is not evil in him. Me leaving wont change who he really is. Remember that Kal-El you had a better chance against me than against this human vessel" Zod said and then he disappeared leaving lex's body on the ground.

Clark checked lex's pulse and realized he was alive. At that moment Lana came running from the other office after been awaken by the noise. Lana sank to the floor and pulled lex's body closer, then she looked up to Clark and asked in an angry tone

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything, he is fine. I can't believe you would think I'm capable of hurting someone" Clark replied with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"How could I not when I heard you and Chloe planning how to kill lex. Get out of here Clark before I call security" Lana said turning her attention back at lex. Clark got up feeling really hurt by Lana's words. He left to return to the farm.

When he arrived Martha was waiting for him at the door. He saw her and went to hug her.

"Is everything ok?" Martha asked

"Yeas it is now. Zod is gone and lex is alive" Clark replied then he pulled away and went to his room. He found Lois in his bed and she was asleep so he decided to go to the barn. He went down the stairs and headed to the barn, he sat down and started to look at a pic of Lana he had. He couldn't believe how much Lana had changed. She wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. 'Maybe I'm meant to be alone' Clark thought. That's when he noticed that Lois was standing in front of him. Clark jumped a bit.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in" Clark said.

"Where have you been? I thought you didn't feel good" Lois replied sitting down beside him.

"I had to check on Chloe and I went to see how lex was" Clark replied looking at Lois.

"Oh so I guess you saw Lana huh. Well maybe she will realize that she was unfair to you and you guys could be friends again" Lois told Clark.

"Friendship is not what I want fro Lana Lois" Clark said. Lois felt her heart brake. 'He still wants her' Lois thought.

"Then try making her give you another chance" Lois replied faking a smile.

"No I don't want a relationship with Lana or with any other girl. I want to be alone besides there is none else I want to be with" Clark replied with a sigh. Clark's words were hurting Lois really bad, she decide to get up and make an excuse about how tired she was and go to bed. She wanted to cry alone.

"Hey wait before you go. It seemed to me that there was something you wanted to tell me but we always got interrupted. Am I right or not?" Clark said to Lois.

Lois turned around and putting on a fake smile to hide her pain she simply replied.

"No it was nothing. See ya smallville" and then she left. She ran towards the house but she stopped outside the barn allowing the tears to flow freely.

"I'm so stupid. How could I think that Clark would actually care about me like that? He still loves Lana and wants nothing with me. The best thing I can do is ignore this feeling and put some distance between Clark and me" Lois said to her self walking towards the house. She was even considering getting her own place and moving out of the Kent farm even if that meant she had to beg the general for some money.

**Note: **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon! See ya


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this. Here is the chapter 5 I hope to update soon.

Realization

_"You don't know what you have until you are about to loose it" _

The talon was been rebuild after the damage it had suffered in the chaos. Lois after practically begging the general and letting him know she was working with the senator got the money to have her own place. But she had to wait a few weeks before she could move in. In the meantime she had to stay at the Kent's farm.

Clark spent his time studying and doing chores. Chloe had called to invite him to the reopening of the Daily Planet but he was in no mood for a party. Clark was in the barn studying, when he saw Lois caring some boxes from the house to her car. He got up and went to help her.

"Hey Lois, let me help you with that" Clark said walking towards her.

"No thanks, I can do it on my own" replied Lois dropping the boxes in the back seat of her car. The she turned to look at Clark with a serious expression on her face.

"All done, see Smallville no need for you to help me" Lois said getting in to her car.

Clark was confused he missed Lois, he couldn't believe it but it was the truth. He had liked the sweet and caring way she had treated him the day he came back. But now she was cold and distant and he wondered if he had done anything to provoke this attitude. She wasn't in the house a lot because of work and even when she was in the house there was no interaction between them.

"Hey where are you going with all the boxes?" Clark asked when he saw Lois ready to leave.

"To my apartment, I'm moving out. Bye Smallville tell your mom I'll be back soon" Lois said driving away. Lois looked through her rearview mirror and saw that Clark was in the same place and he hadn't moved.

'I have to get away from him. If I don't I'll end up more hurt. I need to move on' Lois thought and kept driving.

Clark was so confused he went into the house to talk to his mother. Martha was looking at some files for a meeting she had that night.

"Hey mom what's wrong with Lois?" Clark asked his mother. Martha turned to look at his son and replied.

"Nothing is wrong with Lois Clark. She is just really busy with work and now the stress of moving out"

"She is acting weird around me. Oh by the way she said that she would be back soon" Clark told his mother getting a glass of lemonade. Martha simply smiled at his son.

Clark got something to eat and went back to the bar to finish all the homework he had.

Lois came back to change her clothes and then left with Martha to the important meeting.

They came back pretty late and tired. Martha had mentioned to Lois that Clark was worried about her. Lois decided to go and tell him that she was fine and there was no need to worry.

Clark was looking at the dairy Lois gave him on his birthday when he felt someone really close by. He looked up to find Lana Lang standing in front of him.

"Lana what are you doing her?" Clark asked.

"Um I came to apologize. I know I was really mean to you and I had no right to treat you that way" Lana replied.

"You were the last person I expected to hurt me like that" Clark said getting up.

"I'm sorry Clark, I thought you were there to hurt Lex" Lana said walking closer to Clark.

"How could you think that? Even though Lex is not my friend anymore I would never hurt him or you" Clark replied looking hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry please forgive me. I want my friend back" Lana said hugging Clark.

Clark returned the hug and said.

"Is Ok, I miss you too" They didn't notice Lois standing in the stairs witnessing the whole scene with a sad look on her face. 'This is why you were worried, it was never about me. Well I guess you got what you wanted Smallville' Lois thought walking away.

Clark said good bye to Lana and told her that he was glad everything was fine between them again.

Lois had a hard time sleeping that night she kept tossing and turning in bed. She got up really early and went down to get some breakfast. She ate very little and Martha turned to look at her with a worry.

"Are you ok Lois?" Martha asked looking at her.

"I'm fine Mrs. Kent is just that I didn't sleep well last night. I think I'm going to go the lake and swim for a while it always helps" Lois replied walking towards the door. Clark was coming in and saw Lois he made an attempt to say "Hi" but she ignored him and left pretty fast.

Clark went into the Kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Where is Lois going this early in the morning?" Clark asked his mother getting some orange juice.

"She said she was going for a swim" Martha replied reading the news paper. Clark just nodded.

She drove to the lake, took of her shirt and pants to reveal her red bathing suit. She got in the water and felt some sense of freedom in it. Swimming always calmed her down and gave her time to think about what to do with a problem.

She had been swimming for a while when she remembered all the work she had to do. She came up to the surface to get some air and that's when she heard the sound of a very familiar voice that caught her attention.

"Nice to see that your swimming skills have improved, this way I won't have to save you from drowning again" The voice said.

Lois turned around in the water to look at the dock figuring that is where the voice was coming from. There sitting down was Arthur Curry smiling at her. She swam as fast as she could. She got to the dock and he helped her up. Once she was in the dock she hugged him. Arthur returned the hug holding her tighter against his body.

"A.C what are you doing her?" Lois asked. A.C pulled away and smiling he replied.

"I guess the currents finally brought me back to Smallville gorgeous"

"It's so good to see you A.C" Lois said looking really happy.

"Is great to see you again Lois, You look even more beautiful than I remembered" A.C Replied sitting down. Lois sat down beside him and they started talking about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other.

**Note: **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon! See ya


	6. Old Friends Come Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this. Here is the chapter 6 I hope to update soon.

Guys I know you want Clark and Lois Together, but I had to make Clark realize that he might loose lois. Maybe this way he will accept the feelings he has for Lois!

**Old Friends Come back **

Clark was getting ready for school, but for some odd reason he kept looking out the window in the barn. He was checking to see if Lois was back from the lake. He turned to see his clock and realized he was late.

"Well I'll go to class and then when I come back, I'll talk to her" Clark said, to himself. He grabbed his back pack and left. Martha was starting to get worried about Lois. She had been gone for too long. She grabbed the phone and dialed Lois's number.

Lois and A.C had been talking for a while. In this time they had shared some pretty great stories and Lois had realized that he was still a wonderful and unique man. Ac was happy to be back especially because he couldn't believe how he was able to walk away from Lois before. In the middle of the conversation there was this really loud sound. They started to look everywhere to find the source of the noise. But Lois got up and went to her bag that was on the floor near the dock and took out her cell phone.

"Hello" Lois said.

"Lois are you ok? You have been gone to long so I decided to call you" Martha asked, in the other line.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Kent, Something came up and I got distracted. Do you need me for something, because if you do I'll head to the farm right now" Lois said, walking back to where A.C was waiting for her. She could see the look of disappointment that A.C had after hearing that last part.

"No Lois take your time. Today we don't have anything important to do, besides you need a break. Have fun I'll see you later" Martha said.

"Ok Mrs. Kent, I will bye" Lois said, and then she hung up.

"I guess you got go right" A.C said, looking sad. Lois touched his arm and he looked at her.

"Actually I have no work today. I'm all yours" Lois said, smiling.

"Really well that's the best news you could ever give me" A.C said, grabbing Lois by her waist and pulling her with him into the water.

Lois was having so much fun; they had been swimming and playing in the water that all of her problems seemed so far away. 'There are people who truly care about me' Lois thought.

"Hey I think is time for me to head back to the Kent's farm" Lois told A.C.

A.C sank in the water and moments later appeared in front of her.

"Hey how do you that? Lois asked, smiling.

"I told you before, I'm part fish. Mind if I come with you to the farm?" A.C Replied.

"No I would like to spend more time with you, common let's go" Lois said swimming towards the dock. A.C followed her and they got out. Lois put on a shirt and A.C grabbed his shirt that was on the ground. They got into the car and left.

Clark was having a hard time concentrating on class. He kept wondering if he had done something to create this attitude on Lois. 'She was so nice that day, I don't understand what happened. Did I say something or sis something to make her act this way? I really need to talk to her' Clark thought. The class was almost over and he couldn't wait to get to the farm.

Lois arrived with A.C to the farm and went inside the house. She went to the Kitchen to look for Martha but only found a note on the table.

_Lois I had to go and check some files at metropolis, _

_I'll be back tonight. Please tell this to _ _Clark__, oh and there is food in the oven. _

_Martha _

At that moment Arthur walked into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No it seems we are alone, Mrs. Kent had to go to Metropolis and Clark is at school" Lois replied, getting a glass of water.

Arthur was watching her move around the Kitchen; she seemed to be talking to herself. He found her attitude very amusing. But she was starting to make him dizzy so he went and grabbed her by the waist. He spun her around to face him. He reached out with his had and touched her cheek with such tenderness.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, is just I don't know what to do or say. Is been a while since I have seen you. Is there anything in particular you want to talk to me about?" Lois asked, a little nervous.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered.

"Actually talking to you is not what I have in mind" Then he leaned over and kissed her. At first he was soft and gentle but when she kissed him back he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He only pulled away slightly to whisper against her lips

"I Missed you so much" He didn't give her time to answer because he kept on kissing her. Lois felt great; it was nice to have someone who could make you feel special.

Clark arrived at the farm and saw Lois's car. He realized this was the perfect opportunity to now what was going on with her. So he went straight to the house. He got in and headed to the kitchen but the scene in front of him wasn't what he expected to see. The in the middle of the kitchen was Lois and A.C kissing with so much passion that they hadn't notice him. He was ready to leave but something deep inside made him stay. He felt weird and was finding this very annoying. He kept wishing A.C would let go of Lois. He didn't know what made him speak but he didn't care.

"Lois" Clark said out loud. Lois and A.C pulled away and turned to look at Clark. They were both a little out of breath and Lois felt light headed because of the kiss. The first one to speak was Arthur.

"Hey bro how are you?" A.C asked Clark.

"I'm fine nice seen you again" Clark replied. Lois took this opportunity to say that she needed to change her clothes and ran upstairs.

Once she was gone Clark turned to look at A.C.

"So I guess you'll be leaving soon right just like before?" Clark said.

"No Bro, I was a fool to leave in the first place. There is one reason I came back to Smallville and that is Lois. I'm not walking away from her again. I want to give us a change to see where this could go" A.C replied, looking at Clark.

Clark felt a sense of jealousy towards A.C. He didn't want to give it to much importance he thought that it was probably just a brother looking out for his sister. But then a little question remained in his head. 'Why did it bother him so much to see A.C kissing Lois?'

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. ****I Hope to update soon! See ya**


	7. Choices

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews and also for taking the time to read this.

Despite the negative reviews I got from my last two chapters, I'm not giving up on this story. I had a good reason to bring A.C back and it goes with what I have planned for the story.

Here is Chapter 7

** Choices **

Lois and A.C had been dating for a while. Even though A.C did everything in his power to make Lois fell loved and special, Clark was still on her mind. Lois was starting to find this frustrating, a kiss from A.C was great but all Clark had to do was hug her and be close for Lois to feel safe and comfortable. It had turned impossible to avoid him. Her apartment wasn't ready yet and she was still in the farm.

Clark was trying hard to concentrate on his homework, but every time he heard Lois arrive he would look out the window. It was always her and A.C, it seemed like they were inseparable these days. Whenever A.C kissed Lois Clarks blood would start to boil making him want to use his heat vision to fry A.C right there. Clark just closed his eyes and turned back to focus on his homework.

Before entering the house, Lois would look up to the barn. She would hesitate on weather she should go and say hi or just enter the house with A.C.

Later that night after A.C had left. Lois decided to go and check on Clark. She headed towards the barn. Clark was trying to read some files, but all he could think about was Lois. He missed their banter, her smile and the simple interaction. 'But now she is always with A.C' Clark thought, throwing the papers on the table in front of him.

"I suppose you don't like that class" Lois said, surprising Clark.

"Lois" Clark said, getting up.

"Hey Smallville getting angry with some papers won't make the class easier" Lois replied, smiling at him.

"Yeah you're right, is nice to see you" Clark said, trying to find out why the sudden visit.

"Yeah I thought you could use the company" Lois replied, sitting on the couch.

"Absolutely" Clark said, sitting by her side.

Clark started telling her that school was a bit harder that he had imagined. Lois shared her fear of disappointing Mrs. Kent on the job. They talked about everything, but Clark was careful not to mention A.C. He was just happy to have Lois there.

They were so lost in each other; they didn't notice A.C hadn't left. He was in the barn witnessing the whole conversation.

"No matter what I do, I can't make her laugh or act that way" A.C whispered to himself. He decided to leave; this was starting to really annoy him.

Clark and Lois lost track of time and ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

In the middle of the night Lois's body seeking comfort had snuggled into Clark's chest and had Clark had wrapped his arms around her body.

The first one to wake up was Clark, He felt comfortable and warm. He looked down and found a mass of brown hair on his chest and the unique sent of Lois. This brought a smile to his face. He closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. He didn't have class today. Besides it felt great to have Lois in his arms.

A.C was getting worried that Lois hadn't show up at the lake. He went to the farm to make sure she was ok. He checked the house but no one was there. He headed towards the barn but what he saw made him so angry. There in the couch was Lois and Clark sleeping together. To someone else this would've looked like two friends but A.C knew better. And the fact that Clark's arms were around Lois made it worst. He wrote a note for Clark placing it on the table in front of the couch and then he left. Lois woke up and noticed that she was really close to a warm, male body. But her surprise was to find out it was Clark. Clark was already wake.

"Morning, Did you sleep well?" Clark asked Lois.

"Yeah thanks. Oh crap! I had to meet A.C at the lake, I'm so late" Lois replied getting up and leaving. She was running towards her car when Martha came out of the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent I'm sorry but I have to go, A.C is waiting for me at the lake" Lois said, trying to open her car's door.

"Wait Lois I saw Arthur this morning, he told me that he had something to do and he couldn't meet you at the lake" Martha said, in a calm voice.

Lois didn't give this to much importance, she went inside the house to change there clothes.

Clark got up and noticed a folded piece of paper that had his mane written on it.

He grabbed it and unfolded.

_Clark__ meet me at the lake is about Lois. _

_Arthur. _

Clark didn't stop to think about anything, he used his super speed to get to the lake as fast as he could. He got there really fast and found A.C on the lake.

"A.C Where is lois? Is she ok?" Clark asked, out loud. A.C had a serious expression on his face.

"Well you got her really fast and ready to save Lois. Get this in your head Clark, Lois doesn't need you to save her she has me for that" A.C said in an angry tone.

"Listen A.C" Clark was trying to talk when A.C interrupted him.

"Call me Arthur, only my friends call me A.C" Arthur said.

"Fine Arthur, Lois is my friend and even if she is with you that doesn't mean that I won't go near her or help her is she needs it" Clark replied walking in to the water to get closer to Arthur.

Meanwhile Lois was a t the farm and noticing that Clark wasn't at the barn he went in to the house.

"Hey Mrs. Kent, when did you see A.C" Lois asked Martha.

"Oh this morning he was coming from the barn" Martha replied.

"Oh crap!" Lois said and left. She got into her car and drove to the lake, figuring it was the best place to find A.C.

"He saw us" Lois whispered to herself on the way to the lake.

Clark was trying to explain things to A.C. he wanted A.C to understand that Lois was his friend and that he cared about her.

"Yeah because friends fall asleep together right" A.C told Clark.

"Listen we were tired and nothing happened" Clark said trying to get closer to A.C.

A.C was really angry and started to gather a small ball of water that he threw at Clark.

"Stay away from Lois" A.C said watching Clark fly from the impact he landed on the ground.

At that exact moment Lois arrived and ran to Clark's side. She knelt down and turned to look at A.C

"What the hell is your problem? You could've hurt him" Lois said to A.C

"This is where you have to make a choice Lois, is either him or me" A.C said to Lois.

Lois didn't reply she turned to Clark and checking to see if he was hurt she asked.

"Are you ok Clark? Are you hurt?"

"I guess you already made your choice. Bye Lois" A.C said sinking into the water. Clark was surprised that Lois had stayed with him.

"Common we got to get you to the farm, if you remain in this wet clothes your going to get sick and your mom would kill me" Lois said helping Clark up. The reached her car and they got in. The drive to the farm was quiet. They got there pretty fast and went into the house. They headed to Clark's room and Lois waited there while Clark changed his clothes in the bathroom. Once he was done he returned to the room and found Lois sitting on his bed with her head on her hands.

"I'm sorry I cause trouble between you and A.C" Clark said sting down.

"Is ok, it wasn't really working out. I mean how could it work when there was someone else more important to me than him right" Lois said looking up and noticing how close they were. Clark was looking into her eyes and realizing that maybe she cared more about him than he thought. When all of the sudden Martha said out loud.

"Clark, Lana is here"

"Lana is here, you should go and see what she wants" Lois said getting up and walking towards the door. But Clark got up and turned her around.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Lana can wait" Clark said, pulling her close and pressing his lips on hers in a gentle kiss.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. ****I Hope to update soon! See ya**


	8. Blind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 8 I hope to update soon.

**Blind **

The kiss was sweet and gentle. Lois felt so good, Clark pulled away to look into her eyes. She was just staring at him, Clark reached out to touch her cheek and Lois closed her eyes appreciating his touch. He started to pull her so he could kiss her again when the sound of a familiar voice interrupted them.

" Clark" Lana said, looking surprised. Lois pulled away from Clark and without a single word ran out of the room.

"Lois wait" Clark said, going after her, but Lana stopped him. Clark turned to look at Lana.

"Hey I really need to talk to you" Lana said

"Listen I'm sure this can wait. I need to find Lois right now" Clark replied, walking away. Lana was speechless. Clark ran downstairs to find Lois but she wasn't there. He got out of the house and saw her car. 'She is still here' Clark thought. He figured out that the only place she could be was the barn so he went there. He saw her pacing and talking to herself, he found this quite amusing. He went up the stairs to talk to her.

"Hey why did you left?" Clark asked.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude in your conversation with Lana" Lois replied, turning her back to Clark and looking out the window. She felt so vulnerable, not to mention that the kiss they shared had really affected her.

"There was no conversation, I left her to come and find you" Clark said, moving closer.

Lois didn't notice that Clark had moved so she just turned around to find herself face to face with Clark. He was smiling and Lois couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating. She needed to get out of there as fast as she could. She lowered her head and tried to turn around, but Clark grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"I should be leaving, my apartment is ready so there is no need for me to stay in the farm anymore" Lois replied.

"Oh and I suppose that's the reason why you're leaving because it looks to me as if you want to escape" Clark said, turning her around so he could look into her eyes. She looked up and Clark could see how uncomfortable she felt.

"Lois we need to talk" Clark said.

"About what?" Lois asked.

"Remember how I told you that I was sorry I caused trouble between you and A.C" Clark said. Lois gave a simple nod so he went on.

"Well I lied, I was happy that you chose to stay with me instead of going after him" Clark said, in a calm tone.

Lois was now staring at Clark with a confused look.

"Why were you happy?" Lois asked.

"Honestly, because I was jealous, I couldn't stand the fact that you were with him" Clark replied.

"What are you talking about Clark; you are still in love with Lana. You said it yourself that you couldn't imagine there been anyone else" Lois said, looking straight at Clark.

"Yeah I did, but you were the one who said that maybe when I got to break the piggy bank I would realize that I was saving for a Harley and not for a bike" Clark replied, smiling.

"Are you comparing me with a motorcycle?" Lois asked, laughing.

Clark placed his hands on her shoulders and looking at her he answered.

"Yeah but is a good motorcycle"

"I don't want to be a replacement for Lana Clark; I've been hurt a lot in the past. I don't want to get hurt again" Lois said, looking at him.

"I won't hurt you Lois, I promise and I don't want a replacement. I want you, only you" Clark replied caressing her cheek.

"You do realize that there are times that we are going to want to kill each other" Lois said, smiling.

"Yeah, It's going to be so much fun" Clark replied.

Lois took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"So how do we do this?" Lois asked.

"Well, let's see. You go to your apartment and I wait until tonight, then I go there and I ask you to have dinner with me or maybe just go to the movies. And If I'm lucky you say yes and then we have our first date" Clark replied, moving a strand of brown hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"So we take it slow to see if it works, Alright I like it. Sounds good, Just one thing Smallville no fancy restaurants ok" Lois said, ready to leave. But Clark held her in place.

"I know I said that I want things to go slow, but is it ok if I kiss you?" Clark asked smiling.

"Yeah I think kissing is definitely allowed" Lois replied. Clark was happy he raised his arm to cup her cheek and stroking his thumb over her skin; he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. At first it was soft an gentle but then he started to nibble on her lower lip, sucking on it, she parted her lips and he deepened the kiss and allowing himself to find how good she tasted.

The hand he had cupping her face moved to the back of her head and into her hair. And the other hand went to her lower back trying to bring her body closer to his. The kiss went on for a couple of minutes. Lois was speechless and couldn't do anything but kiss him back. She couldn't believe Clark had this kind of passion inside of him. It brought happiness to her heart to think that she had made him act this way. They finally pulled away, both a little out of breath. Clark was looking at her with so much tenderness that Lois felt like her knees would give away and she would fall to the ground. Clark was the first one to speak.

"So I'll see you tonight" Clark said.

"Yeah" Lois replied, moving towards the stairs but Clark's voice stopped her.

"Lois what kind of flowers do you like?" Cark asked.

"White roses, why?" Lois asked turning around.

"So I know what kind of flowers to get you for our first date" Clark replied smiling.

Lois didn't reply she went down the stairs and out of the barn so she could go to her apartment and get ready for tonight.

Once she was gone Clark sat down on his couch, he touched his lips and realized they were still warm.

"How could I be so blind" Clark said to himself.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. ****I Hope to update soon! See ya**


	9. First Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. I now the last chapter was short but I made this one a little longer. Here is chapter 9 I hope to update soon.

**First Date **

Lois arrived at her apartment; she was so excited about her date with Clark. She couldn't believe how fast things had changed between them; she really wanted this to work.

She took a long shower to relax and think for a while.

Clark decided to tell his mother what had happened, he assumed she knew something because of all the running. He went to the house and found Martha in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

" Clark what happened with Lois?" Martha asked.

"Um well I sort of ha kissed her" Clark replied, waiting for his mother's reaction.

"So that why Lana stormed out of her without saying a word, well is everything ok between you and lois?" Martha asked 

"Yeah we are having our first date tonight; I'm not going to ruin my chance with her this time. I was so jealous of A.C that it was driving me crazy" Clark told his mother. Martha was smiling, she liked Lois and new that with the way these two behaved it was only a matter of time before they became a couple.

"Well I'm happy for you Clark, I hope you treat Lois right" Martha said, kissing her son on the cheek and leaving.

"I will mom" was all Clark said.

Clark went up to his room to get dressed; he thought a change would be nice. He put on black pants and a light blue shirt. He knew Lois liked the farm boy aspect of him, but he wanted to show her he had many facets. Clark couldn't believe how nervous he was.

Lois had gotten out of the shower and was going through her closet trying to find something to wear. And this is how Chloe found her.

"He cuz what are you doing?" Chloe asked, looking at the mess on Lois's bed.

Lois didn't know what to say, she knew Chloe had feelings for Clark. She turned to look at her cousin and with a sigh she spoke.

"Look Chloe, first of all I'm sorry and second I'm going on a date" Lois replied.

"Ok why are you sorry and who is the lucky guy? Chloe asked, a little confused.

" Clark" Lois replied, looking at her cousin.

"Really, that's great lois, I new you guys would end up together. I mean all the banter and the fights could only lead to one thing" Chloe said, laughing.

"Wait you're not mad" Lois asked.

"No, I mean yes I still have feelings for Clark but now they are more of a good friend than anything else. He needs someone in his life and I am happy to know is you" Chloe replied smiling. Lois felt so relieved, she didn't want to hurt Chloe.

"So where is he taking you?" Chloe asked, looking at the clothes Lois had on the bed.

"I don't know, he said something about going to dinner. It's not so clear to me I was still a little affected by his kiss" Lois replied drying her hair with the towel.

" Clark is a great kisser" Chloe said, looking at her cousin

"Oh great now we can share notes about Clark's kissing abilities" Lois said , laughing.

"But if you and Clark do more than kissing, then we wont be able to share anything" Chloe said, throwing some clothes to her cousin.

"Shut up" Lois said. Chloe helped Lois pick an outfit, then she did her hair and gave her a bit of advice on the makeup area. Once they were done Lois turned around to look at her cousin and asked.

"How do I look?"

" Clark is one lucky guy" was all Chloe said. And then both girls were laughing.

Clark was ready, he went in to town to get some roses for Lois. He realized he was still early. He started to remember the way she had behaved when he was weak. 'I'm going to make this a special night for her' Clark thought. He used his super speed to go from one place to the other and get everything he needed. The food was something he had a bit of trouble getting, but with one quick trip to metropolis he was able to get what he wanted. Once he was done he checked his watch and he still had time to get the flowers.

Lois and Chloe were talking about everything that had happened when the nock at the door interrupted them. Chloe went to see who it was. She opened the door to find Clark with a bouquet of white roses on one hand and looking better than ever.

"Wow you cleaned up good Clark, but wait until you see Lois" Chloe said. At that moment Lois came out wondering who was a t the door. Clark was speechless, she looked amazing. She was wearing a red halter top that looked like it was made for her body because it showed every curved in the best way possible. The skirt was low and it framed her legs perfectly. She was smiling and her hair was flowing over her shoulders making her look so beautiful. Clark spoke without thinking.

"Wow!" was all he said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" Lois said turning to pick up her coat.

"These are for you" Clark said handing her the white roses.

"They are beautiful, thank you. Let me put this ones in water and then we can leave" Lois said, turning around and going to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you guys are going on a date" Chloe said trying to get Clark's attention, he was still staring at the spot where Lois had been.

"I almost lost her to A.C, I won't let that happened again" Clark told Chloe.

"What about your secret?" Chloe asked a little worried that the same thing that had destroyed Clark and Lana's relationship could destroy this one.

"If the time comes and I have to tell her I will, I'm not screwing this up Chloe" Clark replied, smiling. Lois came out and said good bye to her cousin and followed Clark outside.

"So where are you taking me? Lois asked, a little excited.

"Well I forgot something at the farm, we'll make a quick stop and then we can go to our date ok" Clark said grabbing her hand and walking outside. Lois gave him a simple nod.

They got into the truck and headed to the farm. They got out and Clark went into the house. Lois was waiting outside when she heard Clark calling her. She went into the house ready to yell at him but lost her ability to speak at the sight in front of her.

Some of the lights we out and instead there were candles illuminating the kitchen and the dinning room. The table was set for two in a very romantic way. There was a rich scent of vanilla that made the scene even better. She could see the food on one of the counters in the kitchen and the smell was wonderful. Then the sound of jazz filled the room and made her feel more comfortable. Clark appeared in front of her with a single white rose on his hands and the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"How…when … why?" Lois was at a loss for words.

Clark was approaching her and smiling.

"How, I have my ways. When, this afternoon, my mom helped a bit. And Why, because you deserved it" Clark replied brushing the rose on her skin and then cupping her face in his hands giving her a soft kiss. The he pulled away and extended his hand to her and asked.

"Should we eat now or would you prefer to dance first?"

"I would love to dance" Lois replied. Taking his hand. They began to move in slow motion to the rhythm of the song and feeling comfortable in each other's arms. The danced for a while with Clark holding her close to his body and Lois resting her head on his shoulder. When the song ended they pulled away and went to the table to have dinner.

Lois was happy with Clark's choice of food._Filet mignon __in a white sauce with mushrooms, a green salad and white wine. She could smell the scent of chocolate near by, she figured that was the desert._ She was impressed with Clark's taste, 'I guess I judge him wrong' Lois thought. Dinner was great they talked about a lot of things. School, work and family, they shared some stories about their childhood and laughed at some funny anecdotes. Once they finished eating Clark got up and took the dishes to the sink and then served the desert _Chocolate soufflé. _He turned of the music and told Lois to go and sit on the couch in front of the television. Lois got up and sat down on the couch, she was soon joined by Clark. He pushed play on the remote control and a movie began to play. Lois looked at him a little confused.

"I told you it would be dinner and a movie" Clark said, handing her one of the soufflés.

The movie was called "The Lake house" and it was very romantic. They were cuddled in the couch watching the movie and eating desert. Lois felt amazingly safe in his arms. In the middle of the movie Lois turned to look at Clark and whispered.

"This is the best night of my life, you made it really special . Thank you Clark"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you had a great time. I want you to feel safe with me Lois, I truly care about you" Clark replied brushing his lips gently on hers.

"I already feel safe with you Clark and I care about you too, so much" Lois said. They continued to watch the movie until they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that school and work are killing me! See ya**


	10. Wake Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** I am so happy with the way you have been responding to this story, it means a lot. Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 10 I hope to update soon.

**Wake Up **

Clark was the first to wake up and realize that the couch wasn't that comfortable to sleep in. So been really careful no to wake her, he gathered Lois in his arms and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and placed a blanket on her. He wondered if she would be angry that he had left her alone. He hesitated for a moment but in the end he laid down by her side pulling her body close to his and closing his eyes.

Mrs. Kent arrived at the farm. She got out of the car and found Lana outside knocking.

"Lana what are you doing here?" Martha asked

"I wanted to finish my conversation with Clark" Lana replied.

"O well let's get in and see if he is here ok" Martha said, opening the door. When they got in Martha was impressed with what Clark had done to the house. But her amazement was nothing compared to the one Lana was feeling.

"What happened here?" Lana asked.

"Well Clark told me he was going to use the house for his date with Lois, but I had no idea he was going to do this" Martha replied, smiling. Lana could help but feel sad; she couldn't believe how romantic the scene looked. The date must have been great.

"Lana why don't you go upstairs, since Lois has her own apartment Clark must be in his room" Martha said, picking up some things from the floor.

"Yeah I'll go see if he is there" Lana said. She went up the stairs and headed towards Clark's room. She pushed the door ready to surprise Clark but the one surprised was her. Clark had his arms wrapped around Lois's body and Lois had her head on Clark's chest. They looked comfortable and content. Lana turned around, closed the door and went down the stairs.

"Did you found him?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"He is not there and the door is closed, I'll come back later. Bye Mrs. Kent" Lana said, walking out. She got into her car and drove to lex's house.

She got into the house and found lex reading some files in his office.

"Where did you go?" Lex asked.

"To see Clark, but he wasn't there" Lana replied, with a faint smile.

"Well I hope you get to talk to him, so he understands that he has to move on. You are with me now" Lex said, getting up and going to sit on the couch.

"He already has, with Lois" Lana said, walking out of the room. Lex had a small smile on his face. 'Good to know that my dear friend has a new weakness now' Lex thought.

Lana was happy with Lex but she was having a bit of a hard time to accept Clark and Lois's new relationship. She was confused all they did was fight and now they were sleeping in the same bed. 'Maybe he is just trying to get over me, I meant everything to him' Lana thought.

Lois woke up feeling great and very warm, she made an attempt to get up but found and arm wrapped around her. She looked up and found Clark sound asleep. She smiled remembering the night before, the date had been amazing and Clark had truly surprised her with his attitude. She took the time to admire his features. He was very attractive, strong jaw line, long lashes, a face and a body that could leave a woman speechless. She started laughing remembering that day she found him on the fields, she tried so hard to look at his face but she couldn't help to be amazed by the body he had. 'If he knew that he actually took my breath away that night, he would laugh his ass off' Lois thought. She turned to look at the clock and realized it 11 am, she decided to wake Clark up. She pulled her self up closer to his face and began brushing her lips on his whispering.

" Clark wake up, common is late, Clark" But all she got was the instinctive response of his lips. He moved his lips against hers and Lois could see that he was still asleep. Waking him up was turning into an impossible thing. She leaned closer to his ear and after lightly kissing the hollow of his neck which made him moan, she whispered in his ear.

" Clark wake up" Clark opened his eyes and turned to look at her with a smile on his face. Lois was smiling and in a playful attempt she lowered her head to his neck to kiss him. Clark rolled them over so that she was pinned beneath his body.

"Morning" Lois said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark didn't reply he just bend over and kissed her. It was slow and soft but then he pulled away, to start a trail of kisses from her jaw to her neck. He began sucking, licking and biting her neck. These actions were making Lois burn she was moaning and whispering his name when a knock on the door interrupted them.

" Clark are you there?" Martha asked. Lois couldn't help but laugh at the look of disappointment on Clark's face. Clark notice that Lois was laughing. Martha kept asking and Clark looked at Lois and whispered

"You better answer or she'll come in"

"Mrs. Kent Clark is not here" Lois replied.

"Oh Lois, can I come in?" Martha asked.

"I'm getting dressed" Lois replied, looking at Clark.

"Oh well I have some things to discuss with you before I leave do you mind if we talk right now?" Martha asked.

"No go ahead" Lois replied. This situation gave cark a fun idea. Martha started to ask things about work, concerning some meetings and some doubts she had. Lois was answering everything fine until Clark began kissing and licking her neck again. The sudden action made Lois whimper.

"Lois are you ok? Martha asked, after hearing the whimper.

"Yeah I'm fine, continue please" Lois said. Clark heard her and kept on kissing her and moving one of his hands under her top and brushing his palm against her stomach. Lois was finding it hard to think or even answer properly to the questions Martha was asking. The way Clark was touching her was making her body burn, and his kisses were melting her brain away. She looked down and in a whisper she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Pay attention Lois My mother wants to talk business" Clark replied, with a wide smile on his face. Lois saw him pulling away and moving away. She was thankful because it was getting really hard to concentrate on what she was talking with Martha. Mrs. Kent started the conversation again and Lois was answering fine but she had no idea what Clark was planning. Once Clark noticed that Lois was back in the conversation he lowered his head to her stomach and began kissing her belly and holding her hips. He licked her belly button and she lost her breath, without stopping he looked up and noticed that she was biting her lower lip trying to stifle her moans. At first Lois was trying to push him of her but now she had her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp in a way to let him know she didn't want him to stop. Clark had no intention of stopping, he was enjoying this too much. She looked so good, her face was flushed, and her hair was a mess from moving her head from side to side. He wondered if she had noticed that Martha was still asking questions and she hadn't answered at all. Clark heard his mother.

"So do you agree lois" Martha said. Clark pulled away and leaned closer to her face and brushing his lips on hers he said.

"Say yes lois" Lois couldn't think, she simply said yes a little out of breath.

"Good, I'll see you later" Martha said, and walked away. Once Clark heard his mother leave he kissed Lois hard and she kissed him back with the same strength and passion.

He pulled away after a while and looking into her eyes he said.

"Your taste is amazing" Lois was smiling, she couldn't believe this was Clark Kent.

"I can't believe the way you're acting, so carefree and sensual" Lois said, brushing the hair away from his face.

"Is because you bring it out on me, I can't believe how stupid I've been" Clark said, kissing her.

"Hey is ok, we are together now that's what matters" Lois said, smiling. Clark didn't say anything he just kissed her. He made a promise to himself. That no matter what he was not going to loose her. He pulled away and got up. He took of his shirt and threw it to her. Lois caught the shirt and blushed slightly.

"I need to take a shower, could you wait for me. Or do you wanna join me?" Clark asked, walking towards the bathroom.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that school and work are killing me! See ya**


	11. Doubt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 11 I hope to update soon.

**Doubt **

Lois was speechless; she couldn't believe the way Clark was behaving. But she was never one to back down and she wanted to now how far Clark would go.

She got up and went to the bathroom. Clark heard some coming in; he was already imagining Lois's naked body. She picked up al the clothes and towels, the she left and closed the door.

Clark was confused; he thought Lois was going to join him. 'Well I guess she is not in the mood' Clark thought. Lois headed towards Clark's room trying hard not to laugh.

Clark finished his shower and was ready to get out, when he noticed that there were no towels or clothes in the bathroom.

"Lois!" Clark yelled. Lois heard this and began laughing so hard that she had to lay on the bed to stop herself from falling. She supposed Clark was going to stay in the bathroom until she decided to get him a towel or something to cover up.

Little did she know Clark was already standing in front of her and planning how to make her pay for this little joke. Lois was ready to get up and got to him. But when she sat on the bed, she was greeted by the sight of a very naked Clark. This left Lois unable to think, speak or breathe.

Clark was finding her reaction quite amusing. A droplet of water slid down his face then to his neck, chest and lower, she followed its path hungrily. Lois reached behind her to grab a towel. She gave it to him and he wrapped it around his waist. Lois was going to get up but Clark pushed her back in to the bed, he crawled on the bed so he could lay on top of her.

"I guess your plan didn't turn out the way you wanted huh? You actually thought I was going to stay in that bathroom forever, didn't you?" Clark asked, brushing his thumb on her lips. Lois couldn't reply, instead she gave him a simple nod. Clark was looking into her eyes.

"You are truly beautiful Lois" Clark said, Lois blushed at his words.

"Why are you so sweet with me?" Lois asked, looking at him.

"I told you that I would make it up to you, I know I was stupid enough to not notice you before. But now that you're with me, I won't let you go. I intend to make this relationship work" Clark replied.

"Oh so now we are in a relationship right" Lois said, smiling.

"Lois shut up" Clark said, and then he lowered his head to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Both were trying to express the way they felt about each other in that kiss.

Clark at first was tender and sweet but when he felt Lois responding, he deepened the kiss showing more passion and desire. He used his tongue to explore every inch of her mouth, drowning himself in her sweet taste. Clark was finding it really hard to resist the need to touch her and fell the softness of her skin.

He pulled away and Lois whimpered at the sudden lost of his lips on hers, but was soon pleased by the feel on those lips, on her neck. He started to kiss and suck on her neck. Lois moaned as his mouth found her pulse-point, He stroked his hand up her body and along the underside of her arm, then he closed his hand over her breast squeezing it, his thumb rubbing her nipple. This made Lois moaned his name running her fingers through his hair, and grinding her hips into his. Clark was rapidly loosing control and Lois was getting really impatient. She moved her hand to the towel and was about to remove it when Clark stopped her. She was slightly confused. Clark grabbed her hand and placed it above her head then he did the same with her other hand.

" Clark stop teasing me" Lois said, a little out of breath. Clark brushed his lips on her for a second. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. They had a glazed expression. He had her hands pinned to the bed with one hand and the other was framing her face to make sure she paid attention to what he had to say.

"Lois there is nothing in this world that I would want more than to make love to you right now. But I don't want our first time to be like this, in fear of my mom returning or some one interrupting us. I want our first time to be special, I would lie too be able to take my time to please you and enjoy every second of it Ok" Clark said, kissing her softly one more time. Lois was happy that Clark wanted to make their first time special. 'He is truly amazing' Lois thought.

"Ok Clark, Hey did you heard what your mom said? Lois asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah she wants you to meet her at the talon in two hours, to discuss something about work" Clark replied.

"Good that gives me time to go to my apartment, take a shower and change my clothes. Oh and thanks to you that will have to be a cold shower" Lois said, laughing.

"Hey you are not the only one in need of a cold shower, trust me" Clark said. Lois kissed him one last time and Clark pulled away to stand up and let her leave. She got up and left. Clark laid on his bed for a while; he needed time to think and also to calm his body down.

"I need to find a way to be able to be with Lois without hurting her. Maybe Chloe can help me" Clark said to himself. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice long cold shower.

Lois arrived at her apartment she was really happy. Clark was an incredible guy and she was lucky to have him. She took a long shower. When she got out she started to decide what to wear. She wore her hair on a ponytail because it made her fell more confident but she new Clark like her hair down. So she allowed her hair some freedom and chose to wear black pants with a white top that fitted her body perfectly. She left her apartment to go to the talon. She was nervous because Martha might mention something from this morning and she had no idea what she had said. This was Clark's fault but she really couldn't complain. She drove to the talon and got there pretty fast. She went in and found Lana getting some coffee. Lana saw her and approached her.

"Hey Lois" Lana said, smiling.

"Hey Lana is good to see you" Lois replied.

"Yeah, listen lois I wanted to talk to you because I consider you a friend. I don't want you to get hurt by Clark" Lana told Lois.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lois asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking straight at Lana.

"Well this thing you guys have is obviously a way for Clark to get over me. He is trying to forget me by attempting a relationship with you" Lana replied, looking at lois.

"Listen Lana, My relationship with Clark is none of your business. You lost him and that was your mistake, but I won't be that stupid. Clark is not using me, he really cares about me and we are going to make it work. So do me a big favor from now on mind your own damn business and leave me and Clark alone" Lois said in an angry tone.

"Fine" was all Lana said walking towards the couch to sit down. Lex was waiting for her.

Lois was furious but she couldn't help but ask herself if Lana was right.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that school and work are killing me! See ya**


	12. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 12 I hope to update soon. Sorry for not updating in a while but I was stuck!

**The Plan **

Chloe entered the talon and noticed that Lois was lost in her own thoughts. But what really caught her attention was the look on her cousin's face; it was a mixture of anger, doubt and sadness. She approached Lois and tapped her shoulder to announce that she was there. Lois turned to look at Chloe.

"Hey what wrong?" Chloe asked Lois.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" Lois asked, trying to smile and distract Chloe.

"Lois don't try to change the subject, something is wrong I know it. Now what happened?" Chloe asked.

"Do you think Clark is using me to get over Lana?" Lois asked, surprising Chloe.

"Why do you ask that, Lois?" Chloe asked, with a confused look.

"Lana seem to think that is the only reason why Clark is with me" Lois replied, looking at Chloe.

"Lois don't let Lana interfere in your relationship with Clark, from what you have told me Clark really cares about you. Lana is probably having a hard time accepting your relationship with him that's all" Chloe said, with a serious voice.

"Yeah I guess you're right, enough of this. I had a great morning and I won't let anything ruin that" Lois said, smiling.

"That's the lane spirit, oh speaking of Clark where is he?" Chloe asked.

"Probably still taking a cold shower" Lois said laughing and walking away. Chloe jus laughed and followed her cousin. The saw Martha near the back door.

"Hey Mrs. Kent" Lois said approaching Martha.

"Hi lois, you're early" Martha replied, smiling.

"Yeah and really excited about work" Lois said, trying to sound really excited.

"Weird I didn't know that you enjoyed doing paperwork" Martha said looking at Lois.

"Oh paperwork, huh yeah is a great" Lois said faking a smile. 'Smallville you are so dead' Lois thought. Martha showed Lois the huge amount of work she had to do and left. Chloe was laughing and Lois was furious. Chloe left to get some coffee for Lois because she was definitely going to need it. Suddenly her phone rang. She took it out and answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Chloe what are you doing?" Clark said on the other line.

"Getting lois some coffee" Chloe replied.

"I really need to talk to you, is about the possibility of me telling Lois my secret" Clark said a little too fast.

"Oh really! Ok well then I should probably tell you that Lana is trying to make my cousin believe that you are just using her. I thin you have to make it clear to my cousin what this relationship is before you drop the big bomb on her" Chloe said, fixing the coffee.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't really know Lana. Don't worry I'll make sure Lois knows how much she means to me. And then I'll find a way to tell her the truth about me" Clark said a little angry.

"Good cuz if you hurt Lois, I won't care if you are a super boy, I'll find a way to kick your ass" Chloe said in a quiet tone.

"Oh I believe you, don't worry I won't hurt her. Bye Chloe" Clark said laughing.

"Bye" was all Chloe said before hanging up. She approached Lois and gave her the coffee.

" Clark is so dead" Lois told Chloe receiving the coffee. Chloe just laughed.

Clark was in his room thinking about what would happen if he told Lois his secret. He couldn't believe how fast things had changed.

"I guess I won't know until I do it, is just that I'm sacred of loosing her. But I don't want any secrets between us." Clark said to himself.

He got up and decided to go and surprise Lois at the talon.

Lois was reading the files on the table and cursing. It was a lot of work and she was really tired. Lana was staring at her and this was bugging Lois. Clark having used his super speed got to the talon really fast.

He got in and saw Lois. He couldn't help but smile, she looked beautiful her hair was falling around her shoulders. He approached her and stood behind. Lois was so focused on her work that she fail to notice him. He swung her around to face him and without letting her say a word he lowered his head and kissed her. This made Lois gasp which allowed Clark to deepen the kiss; he moved one of his hands from her shoulders to her lower back, bringing her body closer to his own. His other hand went to the back of her head and into her hair. Lois was rapidly loosing herself in the kiss; she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both drowning in each others taste and loosing themselves in that moment of passion.

People around them were reacting in different ways. Most were laughing and some girls were saying that they were so cute. But Lana wasn't pleased; she had a shocked expression on her face. 'He was never like that with me' Lana thought. Lex noticed the look on Lana's face and it bothered him.

Clark finally pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi" Clark said, looking at her. Lois was having a bit of trouble breathing. That kiss had been great.

"What makes you act this way?" Lois asked, recovering her voice.

"The way I feel for you" Clark replied brushing his thumb on her lips.

"What are you doing right now?" Clark asked, smiling.

"All the work that I apparently, agreed to do this morning" Los replied, frowning.

"Oh yeah sorry, about that, tell you what. I'll help you so we can have dinner tonight" Clark said, looking at her.

"Ok, but let's go to my place, is not so crowded" Lois said.

"Sure let's go" Clark said, picking up the huge amount of files and waling towards the door. Lois followed him and they headed towards her apartment, which wasn't that far from the talon.

When they arrived, Lois unlocked the door allowing Clark to get in. he dropped the files on the kitchen table. Lois ordered some take out and they sat down to work all afternoon. Of course there were moments when work was forgotten and replaced by laughter caused by tickles or a quick kiss that always ended in a long and nice make out session. They talked, joked and laughed. When the night came, they were in the couch reading some files, which caused Lois to fall asleep. Clark noticing this gathered Lois in his arms and took her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers on top of her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and was ready to leave, when Lois' voice stopped him.

"Don't go, stay with me" Lois whispered. He turned around and walked back to the bed. Clark took of his shirt and got into the bed. Lois rolled over to get close to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Smallville" Lois whispered, closing her eyes.

"Good night Lois" Clark replied closing his eyes too.

Lex was in his office talking to a man dressed in black.

"How do you want this handled Mr. Luthor?" The man asked.

"I've recently discovered his biggest weakness, her name is Lois lane" lex said handing the man a picture of Lois.

"If you go after her, he will come to you" Lex said, smiling and taking a sip of his drink.

"Should I hurt her, or not?" The man asked.

"We all have a weakness, even someone like my old friend Clark. As for your question, do whatever it takes" lex replied, looking at the man in front of him. The man gave a simple nod and left.

"It's time to find out what you are capable of doing, to protect someone you care so deeply about Clark" lex said, to himself with a smile on his face.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that school and work are killing me! See ya**


	13. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 13 I hope to update soon.

**The Rescue**

Clark woke up and realized he was really late for school, he gently moved Lois careful not to wake her up. Kissed her lips and got up. He got dressed, wrote a note then he placed it on the pillow and left.

Lois woke up a few minutes after Clark had left, she reached her arm looking for him, but instead she found a piece of paper.

"Sorry to leave you believe me I would rather stay in bed with you than go to school, but if I don't show u the professor with flunk me. I'll see you later. Smallville."

She smiled and got up, took a bath and got dressed. She was ready to leave when someone kicked her apartment's door to open. She faced the first guy; she threw a kick at his stomach, the guy didn't expect it so e fell to the ground, she was running towards the door when she felt a terrible pain curse through her body that was caused by teaser.

She fell to the ground unconscious.

One of the guys picked her up and carried her outside to the car, another guy picked her cell phone and left.

Clark finished his class and went out side to call Lois, he found it weird that she wouldn't answer, so he waited for a while and call her again. This time he got answered but instead of her voice he heard her screaming.

"Let me go you asshole, I'm going to beat the hell out of you" Lois was saying.

"Shut up or I'll kill you right now" a man said and then heard a loud sound and then Lois whimpered.  
He was freaking out and trying to figure out what was going on. He started to yell Lois' name on the phone but then the call was lost.  
He panicked and used his super speed to get to the daily planet.He bumped into people but didn't stop to notice. He got to Chloe and she was at the phone he took the phone and hung up.

" Clark, what the hell" Chloe said turning to look at him. She was silenced by the look on Clark's face. He was scared and on the verge of tears.

" Clark what's wrong? " Chloe asked, worried.

"Someone has lois, I can't figure out where she is, I heard her scream. Chloe what if they hurt her?" Clark replied, his voice, was breaking.

"Ok calm down, how do you know she was taken?" Chloe asked, making Clark sit down.

"I called her cell phone and all I could hear was screaming" Clark replied.

"That's actually good news, Lois has a tracking device on her cell phone and I have the software to find her" Chloe said, going to her computer and turning on the software. As soon as she clicked on a button, the screen showed a location, but before she could tell Clark he was gone.

Lois was struggling against some guy, that was holding her, but he was stronger. She was thrown into some sort of cage and the door was sealed. She got up and started kicking the door to open it.

"Get me out of here" Lois kept yelling but instead of a reply she saw the ceiling move towards her. She started to panic and scream, she had tears in her eyes. Clark arrived at the address he had seen in the screen. He found a warehouse, got in and knocked the door down. He was greeted by several men dressed in black and shooting at him. He kept walking towards each one of this man and throwing them across the room like they were rag dolls. There was one guy that hadn't bothered to attack him, instead he was operating a computer and smiling. Clark approached this guy and in the screen he saw the room closing on Lois. He turned to look at the men and in an angry and demanding tone he said.

"Make it stop" When the man refused to do it, Clark threw him against the nearest wall. Then he grabbed the computer and smashed it against the floor thinking it would stop everything. He used his X-Ray vision to see through the cage and notice that the room was still closing down on Lois. He went and ripped the door open, then he got in and grabbed the ceiling with his bare hands and stopped it. The machine made a loud noise and there were sparks coming from the cables. Lois was crouched on the floor and with a shocked expression on her face. Clark was glad to see that Lois wasn't hut, but a wave of fear came to him when he noticed the look on Lois' face. He was about to say something when she ran to him crying. Clark wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and whispering soothing words on her ear.

"It's alright, I'm here, and you're safe" Clark kept repeating. All Lois could do was cry and hold on to him. Clark was so worried about getting to lois that he didn't noticed a red light that kept blinking or the camera next to the light. All Lex could do was smile, his plan had been brilliant.

"I knew it" was all Lex said looking at the image in his computer screen.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that I had surgery on my leg and I couldn't move for a while! See ya**


	14. Not leaving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 14 I hope to update soon.

**Thanks to my beta areon for helping me with this!**

**Not leaving**

Clark was getting worried about Lois. She hadn't said a word. He kept holding her and trying to figure out what had happened. He pulled away to look at her but the moment Lois looked into his eyes she ran, leaving him alone. Clark knew this was going to happen. She was afraid of him.

'I guess I'm meant to be alone' Clark thought. He looked over what he had done. But before leaving he was intrigued by a constant bip. He hadn't noticed it before because of all the noise, but now it was all he could hear. He searched the place until he found the cause of the noise. It was a red light next to a camera. It was then that he realized that someone had planed this just so they could see him use his powers. He was so angry that he burned the camera with his heat vision and then left.

Lex was smiling all along. He was pleased with the way things were going.

"What a perfect way of hiding who you truly are, Clark. Who would think a simple farm boy was a freak?" Lex said to himself. He turned off the computer and got up.

"Now I get to show you what I am capable of doing. Get ready, Clark, because I'm about to make your life very difficult," Lex said, smiling and closing the door to his office.

Lois was running like someone was chasing her. Suddenly, she realized she had no idea where she was going. She saw a payphone and decided to call Chloe. She dialed the number but it was busy, so she left a message. She sat down on a bench to wait for her.

She was so confused. Her head was a mess. She couldn't believe what had happened. Clark had rendered all of those men unconscious, ripped the door open, and stopped the machine like it was made of plastic. Was he affected by the meteors? So many questions were running through her mind. Chloe was trying to call Clark but she wasn't getting a response. She stopped and noticed that she had a new voice mail. She pressed the button on her phone and heard Lois' voice. 

"Chloe, I need you to pick me up. I'm near the gentleman's club, the one where we came to find out about the girl who died. Please hurry."

Chloe was scared. Lois sounded bad. She grabbed her keys and left. Then she drove as fast as she could, finding Lois sitting on a bench when she neared the club. She parked the car and got out. Lois looked terrible, and she was crying. Chloe went to her got her up and walked her to the car. She closed the door walked to the other side, got in, and drove off.

The ride to Lois' apartment was quick and silent. They arrived and got out. Lois went upstairs and Chloe followed her. When they arrived at the apartment Chloe saw several broken things, but she was not going to ask any questions.

Lois went straight to her room, took off her clothes, and got into the shower. She turned on the water letting it fall on her body and washed everything away. Chloe sat down to wait for her cousin but decided to call Clark and find out what had happened. She dialed the number and finally got a response.

"Hello," Clark said.

" Clark, what happened? I got a call from Lois and I went to pick her up. She looked like hell. She hasn't said a word, but just got into the shower," Chloe said.

"I got to the warehouse and they were trying to kill her. The room was closing down on her so I acted without thinking and she saw everything. And just like I had predicted, she ran away from me," Clark said in a sad tone.

"Oh my God, Clark. I'm sorry, but you have to give Lois time to understand everything. It wasn't easy for me the first time and besides she was put through a hell," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I guess. Take care of her, ok? Bye," Clark said quickly, then hung up before Chloe could say anything else.

Lois was more calmed after the shower and her mind wasn't such a mess anymore. She got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. When she got out she saw Chloe sitting on her couch.

"Hey, are you ok?" Chloe asked. Lois gave her a simple nod, went to the kitchen, and made herself some tea. Then she walked towards the couch and sat down. After several moments of silence, Lois spoke.

"Did you know?" Lois asked, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah, I did. I found out last year. It wasn't easy at first, but he has saved my life and other people's life so many times, and I realized that he was using his abilities for good. Then he explained everything to me and I was amazed by the way he is. He does all of this without expecting anything in return," Chloe replied.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lois asked. She was really calm and serious.

"Are you kidding me, Lois? Look at the way you reacted. Clark thinks you are scared of him and that you don't want to be with him," Chloe said. Lois didn't reply. She was just drinking her tea, not saying a word. After a few more moments of silence, Chloe got up and left.

Clark was sitting alone in the barn and looking at a picture of Lois. He was afraid that he had lost her forever.

"You know, this whole brooding look is not good on you, Smallville," Lois said. Clark turned around to find Lois standing in the barn. She was looking at him and smiling.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, walking towards her.

"Before I answer any of your questions you have to listen to what I have to say," Lois replied.

"Ok. Go ahead," Clark said, moving back. Lois walked to the window of the barn and arranged her thoughts so she could talk. She turned around and looked at Clark.

"First, I'm not afraid of you. It is just that you can't expect me to be all normal and don't freak out after what happened today. I was so scared about dying and then you did all of that and I couldn't think or understand anything. So I did what I always do. I ran. I care about you so much, Clark. You have no idea. So can you please forgive me for freaking out and making you feel so bad? Sometimes I'm really dumb, and that is something you are going to have to learn to deal with if we are going to be in a relationship," Lois said in a bit of a rush.

"So you're not leaving me?" Clark asked.

"I told you once, Smallville. It is not that easy to get rid of me. I want to be with you, Clark. I wouldn't care if you were from another planet," Lois said, walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion, need, and love. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Clark had been so scared of loosing her that he was holding her really tight and not letting her go, until Lois pulled away slowly.

"I don't know if part of your abilities is being able to hold your breath for a long time, but I have a limit," Lois said in a playful tone. Clark just looked at her and smiled.

"So I know a little bit of what you can do, but would you care to tell me the entire story?" Lois said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"It's a really long story," Clark said, joining her on the couch.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. So start talking, Smallville," Lois said smiling. Clark took her hand and began explaining everything, knowing that no matter what, Lois wasn't going to leave him.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that I had surgery on my leg and I couldn't move for a while! See ya**


	15. Enemies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 14 I hope to update soon.

**Thanks to my beta areon for helping me with this!**

**Not leaving**

Clark started telling Lois everything. He decided he wasn't going to leave anything out. He told her about where he was from and who his parents were. Lois was calm; she did look surprised about the part about him being from a different planet. But whenever Clark would look like he was afraid of what he was about to say, Lois would squeeze his hand in a sign of comfort and encouragement. Lois didn't say a word in the entire conversation; she knew Clark needed to say everything without interruptions. Clark told her about his powers and that the meteor rock affected him and that at some point they could be fatal for him. He told her about the time that Jor- El, his biological father, had brought him back to life and about the condition he gave him: taking the life of someone really important to him in exchange for the life he was giving him. He confessed to Lois that he felt guilty about Jonathan's death and that's when his voice broke and the tears appeared in his eyes. Lois pulled his hand towards her face and kissed it.

"Clark, Mr. Kent loved you and he was so proud of you. What happened to him wasn't your fault. You have done so much for so many people, but in the end you can't save everyone. But always remember this: your dad is with you no matter what. And whenever you feel like you can't go on anymore, remember that I'm here for you and I'll always support you. After listening to your story, I can tell you that my opinion about you has changed. At first I thought you were a nice guy but now I know that you are simply amazing. It doesn't matter if you are not from this planet because the way you care for people and the fact that you are willing to risk your life for anyone makes you more human than anyone I have ever known. Thank you for telling me and trusting me with your secret. I promise I will keep it safe and I'll do anything in my power to protect you from anyone who wants to destroy you," she said in a gentle tone.

Clark pulled her close and kissed her. He was so happy with her reaction. They kissed for a while, until they both pulled away. Clark was looking at her when something came to his mind.

"Lois, when they took you to that warehouse, did you hear anything, a phone call maybe, or something that can give me a clue of who did this?" Clark asked.

"No, but I did recognize one of those men. He works for Lex," Lois said, a little worried.

Clark didn't reply. Instead he used his super speed and left. Lois nearly fell of the couch. She knew where he was going and got really worried. She got up and went in search of Mrs. Kent.

Lex was working in his office when he heard a noise outside, and so he got up to check it out. But before he reached the door it was blown away by Clark. He looked furious and grabbed Lex and pinned him against the wall. Lex was fighting against him but it was useless.

"One thing is you messing with me but leave Lois out of this. If you ever come near her again I will show you what I'm really capable of doing. Our friendship is over, Lex, and if you want to cause me trouble then go ahead but know this: you have no idea who you are up against. Don't you dare to go after Lois again or you'll regret it," Clark said in a menacing tone. Then he threw Lex across the office. When he turned around he found Lana standing there.

" Clark, what the hell are you doing?" Lana asked, running towards Lex.

"You are no longer the person I knew, Lana. I don't ever want to see you again. Oh, and stop trying to destroy my relationship with Lois because our union is strong and filled with love and trust. Goodbye, Lana," Clark said, walking away. He left the mansion and went back to the farm.

He arrived and found Lois heading to her car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clark asked, walking towards her. She turned around and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Clark hugged her back. Then she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Where did you go? What did you do?" Lois asked worriedly.

"Common, let's go inside and I'll answer all of your questions," Clark said, grabbing her hand and walking towards the house. They went in and headed towards Clark's room. They got in, closed the door, and sat on the bed.

"I went to confront Lex about what he did," Clark replied in a calm voice.

"What! Are you crazy? That was incredibly dangerous. What were you thinking?" Lois was hysterical. Clark placed his hands on he shoulders to calm her down.

"I wasn't thinking Lois. He could've killed you. I can't believe he would put you in danger just so he could find out the truth about me. I know that what I did was stupid, but the thought of loosing you drives me insane. He will become a bigger enemy than I thought, but I can handle him. With you by my side I can do anything," Clark said in a calm tone, looking at her. Lois wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He pulled away and brushed his lips on hers. They kissed for a while and after that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Martha came home to find them asleep. She grabbed a blanket and placed it on them, and then closed the door and went to sleep

Lex and Lana were on his bed at the mansion. Lana was asleep at his side. Lex pulled his computer and watched Clark's video one more time.

"Now that I know what you can do, it is time to find out what your real weakness is. All heroes have a weakness; even the greatest, Aquiles, had a weak point. So my mission now is to find out a way to make you weak and helpless, my friend. You are right, Clark; we are no longer friends. So prepare to know me as your enemy!" Lex said to himself, smiling. He closed his computer and lay back in his bed so he could sleep. But what he didn't know was that Lana was awake and had heard the entire thing. One thing was running through Lana's mind. 'I have to see that video'.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that I had surgery on my leg and I couldn't move for a while! See ya**


	16. Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 16 I hope to update soon.

**Thanks to my beta areon for helping me with this!**

**Together  
**

Lana woke up before lex and grabbed the computer. She opened it and searched for recent files, found one called C:K and opened it. She pressed play and was shocked at the content of the video. 'This is what he couldn't tell me, I have to talk to him. Now there are no more secrets between us' Lana thought. She turned the computer off and went back to the bed.

Lex woke up and left really quick, he had very important things to do today. Lana waited a bit and then got up, got dressed and drove to the Kent farm.

Lois and Clark were in the kitchen trying to make pancakes but all they had managed was to make a mess. They were covered in flour and Clark kept eating the chocolate chips. When Lois noticed this she tried to take them away from him but failed. Clark grabbed her and pinned her against the fridge. He placed her hands above her head and secured them with one of his hands. 

Then with the other, he started to rub the chocolate chip on her lips until there was quite an amount there. Lois was about to lick her lips when Clark told her not to do it. He lowered his head until their lips were inches apart and with his tongue licked her lips slowly until they were clean. Once he was done he pulled away. Lois had her eyes closed and was blushing.

"I knew it, Chocolate tastes better on you" Clark said smiling.

Lois opened her eyes and pulled him close. She kissed him on the lips very softly, then the tip of his nose and finally his eyes. She pulled away slightly and he opened his eyes. Then she lowered her mouth to his neck and started to kiss, lick, and nip at his skin. She moved one of her hands under his shirt to trace the planes of his stomach and abs making Clark shiver. He lowered one of his hands to brush slightly over the side of her breast, making Lois gasp. Lois brought both hands to the hem of his shirt. Clark raised his arms to allow her to remove it. Once it was off Lois dropped it to the ground. She ran her hand over his chest and then his stomach and abs. Then she did the exact same thing but she used her lips instead.

She began a trail of open mouthed kisses that sometimes turned into licks from his chest to his stomach and abs. Clark groaned deep in his throat at the sensation that his warm mouth against his skin was provoking. He had to throw his head back when she started to go up and down his back but the best part was the fact that she was using her nails and that felt amazing. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Then he backed her up against the fridge again and kissed her. He licked her lips and sucked on her lower one asking for entrance then she parted her mouth and Clark slid his tongue inside to caress hers. He wanted to taste her so bad. She tasted of mint and chocolate and Clark loved the combination.

He pulled away and Lois mewled in protest but soon was gasping when she felt his lips on her neck. He kissed her so slowly that made Lois moan. He didn't want to pull away and was thankful that Lois' shirt had button on it. He began to undo the buttons and removed her shirt that soon joined his own on the floor. Once her shirt was gone he used one of his hands to cup her breast through her bra and rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She let out a low moan and whispered his name, he pulled away and claimed her lips once again.

She placed her hands on his shoulder to support her body, because she was feeling really weak in the knees. He moved a hand to her back and was about to unclasp her bra when he was interrupted by the sound of someone coughing. When he turned around he found Lana with a shocked expression on her face. Lois opened her eyes to find out why Clark had stopped. 'God this woman has the worst timing in the world' Lois thought at realizing it was Lana.

"What do you want?" Clark asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry to bother you, but there is something important I need to tell you" Lana replied, looking at them and then at the shirts on the ground.

"Can't this wait?" Clark asked without moving away from Lois.

"No but I promises I'll be quick" Lana replied.

"Fine" Clark said really annoyed. He pulled away from Lois and was about to leave, when he suddenly turned around and kissed Lois making Lana roll her eyes.

"Don't go anywhere" Clark whispered against her lips. She gave him a simple nod then he walked away.

Once they were outside Clark turned to look at Lana.

"Well?" was all Clark said.

"I saw the video lex had of you. Now I understand everything. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I want another chance" Lana said smiling and walking towards him. Clark backed away

"This is what you wanted to tell me. Listen Lana I'm with Lois now and I'm not that stupid to walk away from her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. So go back to lex, you made your choice now deal with it" Clark said walking back into the house

When Clark got to the kitchen Lois was putting her shirt on but Clark stopped her and pulled her to him

"Where do you think you are going? We both need a shower and I was thinking we could share it and since I don't trust you, because of that little trick you played a while ago, I'm taking you upstairs myself" Clark said pulling her up and placing her over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs. Lois kept telling him to put her down but all Clark did was spank her butt and laugh.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon is just that I had surgery on my leg and I couldn't move for a while! See ya**


	17. Bathing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 17 Sorry for the lack of updates but I had exams and now I'm sick, but hopefully I'll have a new chapter this week!

**Thanks to my beta areon for helping me with this!**

**Bathing**

They arrived at the bathroom and Clark finally put Lois down, and before she could argue, he kissed her. Lois wrapped her arms around him. He moved his hand to her back, and without breaking the kiss, he unclasped her bra. She pulled away and Clark lowered the stripes and removed it. He cupped her naked breasts, his thumbs lightly stroking the soft swell of her flesh. Lois gasped at the sensation this action had created. And he marveled at the silky softness of her skin.

"God, you're perfect" Clark whispered.

"Well, since I've already see you without any clothes on, I can tell you that you are a vision of perfection," Lois said in a low voice. Clark laughed at her comment.

"I have a confession to make. That time I saw you dance was very difficult for me. And then you got on my lap. And well, let's just say it took me a while to calm down. You've got skills," Clark said, looking a little embarrassed. Lois was smiling and looking at him.

She moved closer pressing her body against his and the sensation created by her breasts pressed against his bare chest made him groan.

"So you liked my dance, huh?" Lois asked licking his lips with her tongue.

"Oh, yeah. And your outfit, too," Clark replied, moving his hand to her lower back and bringing her body closer to his. She felt something that made her smile. Lois grinded her hips a bit and made Clark groan deep in his throat.

"Lois, don't do that," Clark gasped.

"I know you said you wanted our first time to be special but that doesn't mean we can't do other things," Lois said, smiling mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" Clark asked.

"Lose all the clothes, Smallville," Lois said pulling away and removing her last two items of clothing. She got into the shower, turned it on and got under the spray. Clark removed his boxer and got in after her.

Clark turned her around and backed her up against the wall. He kissed her but pulled away quickly to admire her body. His lips traveled over the swell of her breast, slowly nibbling and licking his way towards the nipple. Finally his tongue flicked out and caressed that spot, teasing her. She moaned and arched her back, her breasts thrusting upwards against his mouth. He moved to the other breast to give it the same attention, this made Lois moan louder whispering his name. Lois closed her eyes the sensation was too much for her. He kissed between her breasts and traveled lower. He stopped at her navel and blew on the skin before continuing his path. When Lois realized what he was about to do she said his name a bit loud and opened her eyes. Clark move one of his hands up to press a finger to her lips.

Lois kissed his fingers and closed her eyes again. Clark blew on her skin once again. Lois moaned out loud. He kissed the inside of her leg and then her core. Lois placed her hands against the wall trying to find some sort of support. He kept kissing, licking and tasting her. She moved one of her hands away from the wall to massage his scalp. Clark moved the hand he had on her lips to her breast and his fingers fondled the soft flesh of one breast, gently rolling and pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger. She shivered at his touch. At this point Lois couldn't think anymore, all she could do was moan and repeat his name over and over again. Clark was loving her taste and knew she was so close.

"Clark I'm going to……." Was all Lois managed to say before she embraced the wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"Let go," Clark said when he felt Lois' body tremble. She came with his name on her lips. Clark got up and looked at her. Her body was still shaking and she was panting. She looked pleased and this made Clark very happy. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, he slid his tongue inside and caress every inch of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion and desire. They kissed for a while letting the water fall on their bodies and cool them down. All Lois could think was next time you're mine Smallville.

Lex was talking to a man in his office.

"I need you to find out all the people that ended up in Bell Reeve because of Clark Kent," Lex said.

"Of course, Mr. Luthor," the man said, walking away.

"One of them must know what makes you weak, Clark, and when I figure it out you will be destroyed," Lex said to himself, laughing alone in his office.

But what Lex didn't know was that his conversations were no longer private. Lionel took the ear piece out and got up.

"I have to warn Clark about my son's plans," Lionel said, walking out of his

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon. See ya**


	18. Weakness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 18 Sorry for the lack of updates but I had exams and now I'm sick, but hopefully I'll have a new chapter this week!

**Thanks to my beta areon for helping me with this!**

**Weakness**

They got out of the shower and got dressed quickly. Lois had to leave because she had some work to do for Mrs. Kent. They kissed once but Clark didn't want to let go and kept pulling her close, deepening the kiss. Lois finally managed to pull away and left. The last thing she heard was Clark shouting that it wasn't fair that he had to clean up by himself. Lois laughed and got into her car and drove away. Clark cleaned the kitchen fast and went to the barn to do his chores. He was fixing the tractor when the voice of Lionel interrupted him. Clark stopped what he was doing and walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked in a serious tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lex's plans for you," Lionel replied in a very calm voice.

"What plans?" Clark asked

"The plans he has to destroy you. He wants to know what your weakness is and he has people questioning the ones you send to Bell Reeve," Lionel replied. Clark squeezed the piece of metal in his hand so hard that when he opened his hand all that was left was a small ball of the material.

"I can't believe that a person I once considered my friend is now my worst enemy," Clark declared out loud.

"Is there anyone in that institute that has an idea on how to destroy you or what your weakness is?" Lionel asked Clark with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, many of them, I wasn't able to hide it when I faced them. I can't believe that you are helping me and telling me Lex's plans. It makes no sense," Clark told Lionel in a serious tone.

"Well people change, Clark. Now I'll try and find out if Lex's man finds anything in Bell Reeve and let you know," Lionel said as he walked away. Clark didn't reply. He just watched him walk away. Clark sat down on the stairs and thought back to the times when Lex and he were friends; he had trusted him and considered him family. How could he be so blind to the real intentions Lex had? He told him about his crush on Lana and Lex always encouraged him to make a move but the moment he was out of the picture he went in for Lana. He had been so sure that Lana was everything he wanted, that there would never be another woman for him, but he was so wrong.

Kissing Lana and being with her didn't compare to how good and right it felt when he did it with Lois. Lois was the one that had helped him when he lost Alicia. And he would never forget his birthday, how she had made him understand that Lana wasn't the only woman in this world and her words had meant more to him that she would ever realize. He felt normal and special with her. He didn't have to hide or pretend, and she was a strong and brave woman who didn't fear anything and always supported him. Sometimes the best thing in life is right in front of you and you can't see them. He still remembered the day he saw her kiss Arthur. All this feelings came out of him; jealousy, pain, and regret, for not being able to be the one in her arms. And when he showed up for the second time, he had felt so angry and stupid. He had failed to see what Arthur saw the first time he met her. He remembered a conversation they had in the bar where Arthur had declared that Lois was great and he hadn't paid attention. He had been so close to loosing her, the woman that he now knew was meant for him.

Clark sighed, then got up and finished his work on the tractor.

Lois was in her office reading some files that Mrs. Kent had left for her. She was getting distracted very easy by images of what had happened in the morning with Clark. She wanted to do something nice for him, so for the first time in her life she was going to try and cook dinner for him. She did her work fast and called Chloe to tell her that she needed to see her in her apartment in 30 minutes. Lois went to buy what she needed and headed to her apartment. When she opened the door she was barely able to hold all the bags she was carrying, and Chloe helped her.

"What are you planning to do Lois? Chloe asked smiling and helping her with the bags.

"I'm going to make dinner for Clark. Or at least try," Lois replied, closing the door.

"Ok, no offense cuz, but you suck at cooking," Chloe told her.

"Hey it can't be that hard. All I have to do is follow the instructions of a book, right?" Lois asked, opening the book and finding a recipe. She grabbed some of the ingredients and started following the instructions. Chloe was quiet and watched her. She noticed that she was going to make lasagna and found it very weird because it was a difficult thing to make. But hey, she wanted to impress Clark. Lois surprised Chloe; she didn't look lost and was actually doing everything right. The food was starting to look like the one in the picture of the book. Lois spent a few hours cooking and humming a song to herself, kicked Chloe out, and then called Clark to tell him to come to her apartment and set the table. She took a quick shower and got ready.

Clark made a quick stop to get Lois some flowers and then went to her apartment. He knocked and waited.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon. See ya**


	19. Spending Time Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the main characters.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for your reviews they mean so much to me and also for taking the time to read this. Here is chapter 18 Sorry for the lack of updates but I had exams and now I'm sick, but hopefully I'll have a new chapter this week!

**No beta on this one because mine is bussy, sorry for the mistakes!**

**Spending Time Together**

Lois opened the door and looked at Clark. He looked good, with jeans and a blue shirt. He had a bucket of white roses in his hand and that smile that made Lois weak in knees. Clark was happy with the way Lois looked; she had a pair of black pant and a white top that fitted her body perfectly. Her hair was down and just a right amount of makeup to enhance her features.

"You look beautiful" Clark declared handing her the roses and brushing his lips on her hers.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She replied pulling away and letting him in. She closed the door and followed Clark. Clark noticed the table and that the apartment looked more clean and nice.

"I hope you're hungry" Lois told him, smiling. Clark turned to look at her and smiled back.

"I'm starving" Clark replied.

"Ok before we sit down and eat I got to warn you about something, I cooked so the food may not be edible" Lois warned him. Clark was prepared to eat it and if it wasn't good he was going to pretend, because it was the thought that counted and Lois had done all of this for him.

"I'm sure it will be great" Clark told her and sat down, Lois brought the food and they started eating and talking about work and Clark telling Lois about Lionel's visit. Clark was surprised, the food tasted great and he was enjoying it. Lois got worried when Clark mentioned his conversation with Lionel. If they find out his weakness they could destroy him, I can't imagine what would happened if I lost him. She was lost in thought until Clark's voice brought her back.

"This is great Lois, impressive for your first time cooking" Clark said taking another bite.

"Really, I thought it was going to taste horrible" Lois replied watching her plate.

"Come here" Clark told her. Lois got up and walked to him. He pulled her down and she sat on his lap. He grabbed his fork and brought the food to her lips; Lois opened her mouth and allowed the food inside. She was glad it tasted good.

"See is amazing" Clark declared repeating the same action; he liked having Lois close and taking care of her. It made him feel calm and for a moment lex and his plans were forgotten, all that mattered was Lois and him. They had a great time eating, the washing the dishes and watching a movie, Clark felt normal around Lois, they did things that couples do and he didn't have to worry about her wanting to know his secrets or what he was hiding. He had what he always wanted a relationship like the one his parents had. He knew that his dad would be happy to see them together and happy. At some point in his life Clark had thought that he would never find someone to be with him but now all of his problems went away as soon as Lois was in his arms. He knew that he had to deal with lex and all of the problems but right now he could pretend that nothing was wrong and it was just the two of them.

"Hey where did you go?" Lois asked turning to touch his cheek.

"Just thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life, that's all" Clark replied lowering his head and kissing her softly on her lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Clark" Lois said without thinking. Clark was surprised and shocked. Lois felt vulnerable and weird she was about to take it back when he spoke.

"I love you too Lois, I just thought I would be the first one to say it" Clark told her caressing her skin. Lois smiled and felt relieved. The watched the rest of the movie and fell asleep. It was 4 pm when Clark woke up; he got up and placed a blanket on top of Lois, kissed her and left.

He was on his way to the farm when he got a call from Lionel telling him that there were only a few of his enemies left on bell reeve and that lex had already got them out of there. Clark hung up without saying a word, he was worried, if lex found out everything about him, and his life was going to turn into a hell. He started remembering the people he had faced in the past that had been sent to bell reeve. 'I can't believe this is happening, this is going to make things very difficult' Clark thought. He went into the barn and sat on the stairs. He grabbed his cell phone and called Chloe; he told her to get a list of the patients in bell reeve and hung up. He got up and decided to take a walk around the farm to clear his head and figure out what he was going to do.

Lois woke up and found herself alone; she got up and looked around the apartment for Clark. When she didn't find him, she decided to go and look for him at the farm. She got there pretty quick and got out of her car. She went into the house, but he wasn't there, she headed to the barn and found it empty. She went upstairs and sat on his couch to wait for him. It had been a while and Lois was getting worried, she got up and went to the window of the barn to see if Clark was coming or not. She saw him walking to the farm; he had a worried look in his face. This got her more concerned and she headed downstairs to meet him. Clark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Lois walking up to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lois asked getting his attention.

"Is nothing, I'll take care of it" Clark replied pulling her into a hug. He buried his head in the crook of her neck resting there.

" Clark tell me what's going on, maybe I can help" Lois insisted. Clark pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Lionel called to tell me that lex found the people I put in bell reeve, and that is really bad Lois. If any of them tells him about my weakness, lex will have a way to destroy me. I don't know what to do anymore" Clark told her with a hint of fear in his voice. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"You're not alone, we'll find a way to fix this" Lois whispered. Clark kissed her and smiled.

"I call Chloe, so she could get me a list of the patients maybe that way, I'll know if someone knows anything about me" Clark told her.

"Good that's a start, let's go inside, it's getting cold" Lois told him. Clark followed her inside. It was late and Mrs. Kent was in metropolis. Lois was ready to leave when Clark stopped her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, stay with me" Clark told her. Lois nodded and went with him upstairs, Clark gave her one of his shirts and he took of his clothes. They got into bed and Clark pulled Lois' body close to his.

"Thanks for staying with me Lois and for all your support" Clark whispered brushing her hair.

"My pleasure smallville" Lois replied wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head in his chest. Clark kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"I love you Lois" and closed his eyes. Lois placed a kiss in his chest.

"I love you too Clark" Clark smiled and held her tighter. The both fell asleep. Clark knew tomorrow he had to face all the problems but he was happy to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

**Note: ****Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome, needed and much appreciated. I Hope to update soon. See ya**


End file.
